Sorry
by asherboo
Summary: AU, All human. Buffy is in an abusive relationship. Will her best friend, Spike, be able to help her before it's too late? One-shot, songfic Song: Sorry, by the Jonas Brothers


**AU, All human. Buffy is in an abusive relationship. Will her best friend, Spike, be able to help her before it's too late? One-shot, songfic Song: Sorry, by the Jonas Brothers**

**A/N: This is the first story I've written in a while! lol So bear with me! Hope you like!**

Spike walked up to where the love of his life, Buffy Summers, was laying in a hospital bed. He had been in love with her since he first laid eyes on her, since they were both seven years old, and 10 years later, he still hadn't had the nerve to tell her so. He looked down at her once perfectly tanned skin, now covered in colorful bruises. And, even though her face was covered in the same bruises, along with many red cuts, he still found her to be completely breathtaking.

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes  
**__**Restless nights, but lullabies**_

He slowly sat next to her on the edge of her bed, gently taking her hand into his. His eyes scanned over her damaged and broken body, tears welling up in his eyes.

**_Helps to make this pain go away_**

"Hello, love...I-I wish I had come sooner...I was just s-scared. But, don't say anything, ok? Just let me...let me talk to you for a minute." He needed to tell her this, even if he was starting to choke on his words.

_**I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around**_

"I-I know I haven't been around much lately, but it's no excuse...I took care of Parker, so he won't be a problem to anyone anymore. I know you'd be cross with me for doing something like that...but, Buffy, I did it to protect you."

_**Buildin' up the strength just to say  
I'm sorry**_

He gave her hand a squeeze, sighing when he got nothing in return. "Buffy, what he did...I can never forgive myself for not seeing - for not sensing what kind of man he was."

**_For breakin' all the promises I wasn't around to keep  
It's all me_**

"I mean, yes, I always knew he wouldn't be good enough for you, from day one, but then again, nobody could ever be good enough for you...because I.." he trailed off, sighing again as a few tears ran down his cheeks.

**_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_**

Spike stood up from his spot next to her, gently placing her hand back down next to her. He then turned his back to her as he started to pace around the room.

**_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain_**

"Why couldn't I see what he was doing to you? I mean, no I didn't get to see you at all that week, but then again, he wouldn't let you, would he? But you called me every day, Buffy, and I could just tell something was wrong with how you were talking to me, but I chose to ignore it. If I had just paid attention to you, pet...if I had just paid more attention to you, you wouldn't have been in this mess...then I wouldn't be a ...a killer!" Spike stopped pacing and walked back to her bed where he took a seat in the chair next to her bed. He hunched over, sobbing into his hands.

**_Knowing that I am to blame  
For leavin' your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
Leave me with the price to pay_**

"And the worst part? I think you would actually forgive me...even though I didn't see...even though I wasn't paying attention...even though this is entirely my fault...you would find it in your giant heart to forgive me. But I don't want you to forgive me, love. I am such a monster. How could I have left you with him? The whole time you were being tormented by your own boyfriend, and I was just a few blocks down, doing who knows what! This is all my fault!"

_**Before you go, I wanted to say  
Yeah  
That I'm sorry  
For breakin' all the promises I wasn't around to keep**_

You know, mum told me to call you, to go down there time and time again...to tell you how I felt...but never once would I give it any consideration...because I was such a chicken! A git, a pansy! Gosh, what is bleedin' wrong with me? Why couldn't I have just told you?"

**_It's all me  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_**

He looked at the girl again, again taking her cold hand in his, this time bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. With his other hand, he softly caressed her cheek, more tears pouring from her saddened eyes. "Buffy, I know you can hear me...you have to be hearing me. You've got to come back to me, love. You've been in this coma for two months now. You can't stay like this forever. I need you to open your pretty little eyes for me, okay? I need you to speak to me now. Please, love, I need...I need you..." he sobbed his pleas to her.

**_I can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go, then please girl  
Just leave me alone  
'Cuz I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways_**

He sniffed, trying to calm himself down. Sitting back in his seat, he started a new subject. "Not much has happened since you accident. I had to go to trail for what I did..but since Parker fought back, they ruled it as self-defense. It took them long enough though...I mean, I had to stay in a prison cell for a few days and everything."

**_Begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late  
I'm sorry_**

He looked over her face again, glad to see that the bruises and cuts had at least healed a little bit. His beautiful girl didn't deserve any of this. "Why did this have to happen to you, of all people?" he asked her. His sweet girl, kind to everyone, had to meet the one bloke who would break he down. Given the chance, he would kill him all over again.

_**For breakin' all the promises I wasn't around to keep**_

Spike stood up, still holding her hand. He leaned over a bit, his face getting closer to hers. "Please, love. Come back to me." He sounded broken.

**_It's all me._**  
**_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_**

He gently pressed his lips against hers, taking note of how cold they were. It lasted only a second, and as he pulled away, he whispered, "I love you...please come back to me." He broke down then. starting to sob, his head coming down to lay on her chest. "Please don't leave me, Buffy. I love you so much...I'm so sorry...I should have been there for you, please come back to me!" He continued to sob over her body, until a nurse came in to take her away. "I'm sorry for your loss, sir," she whispered as he walked out of the room. He turned and looked back at his love one more time...he had been too late..."Goodbye.." he cried softly, as he turned and walked away.

**_But you're already on your way._**

**A/N: Sorry for such a sad story! Just one of those moods, I guess. Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks! -Ashley**


End file.
